


House Rules

by MercyUntold



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Feltching, M/M, Older Characters, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyUntold/pseuds/MercyUntold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian is use to always getting his way, and tonight will not be any different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Rules

**Author's Note:**

> *Warnging*   
>  Feltching, rough sex. Maybe not so consensual.   
> Overly descriptive sex scenes.  
>  MERRY CHRISTMAS FOXY! This was written almost a year ago for a friend, this has been posted on Tumblr as well as FF.  
>  P.s. This is OLDER!DAMI.

House Rules:

The house was always still but, tonight it was almost ghostly. The way the wind seemed to whip the branches and hollow out faint moans around the windows made it seem almost pointless to try and sleep. Normally, it was times like this that Damian would head down and simply train until he collapsed but something else held his mind tonight something more, intoxicating. Slipping from his bed and down the hall, he seemed to crawl over the floorboards, avoiding the ones he knew would give tale he was out and about. He took each step down with careless ease, slipping into the darkness as he neared the back of the house. He knew he was alone in his trek, being long past the hour that even Alfred would turn in but Damian never let his guard down. Even as he passed out the back door and into the night air. The harsh winds zipped around him, pushing his boxers tight to his thighs and leaving him wishing he'd slipped on something more. But he soon abandoned the idea as he set to the task of scaling the building.

It wasn't as tall as the Manor, but built with the same brick, making it just as easy to climb. Soon enough he was inside the building from the second story balcony and making haste to find just what it was he was after. Faint classical music echoed out over the small apartment and Damian let that and the dim glow of light ahead be his marker. He knew he wouldn't be the only one awake at this hour, and it was always better to kill time with the company of another.

Slinking like an inky shadow into the room the youngest Wanye spotted his prey and smirked. The smoke kissed blue eyes drinking in the curve of that slender back and dark tussle of hair before him. Seconds passed, and Damian didn't move, just simply watched the older before him, studying.

"How long are you going to stand there watching me? What do you want?" Tim didn't turn around to face him; instead he stayed buried in his work. In truth Tim had no idea who he was addressing, and didn't much care at this hour it would most likely be Jason looking for a thrilling time and he just didn't have stamina to deal with that mess right now. When no response came a chill worked up his spine and fear crept that it might be Bruce so he turned to face the man standing in his bedroom door way. The surprise hit is face before he had time to mask it. He didn't want to seem rude but it was hard to deny that not once did Tim ever think he would see that much of Damian's dark skin standing in his room at three a.m.

"D-Damian. What are you doing here?"

"Shut up Drake." The words seem to hang in the air before him, not really as threatening as they use to be. Maybe it was the wind kissed hair, or the fact that he was only in his boxers, even still it could have been the goose bumps that marred his flesh. But Tim didn't bite back at the jab like normal. Instead he settled in his computer chair more and just stared at Damian. Focus red-hot and locked on his face of course. Which Damian couldn't help but notice, Tim wouldn't look lower than his jaw line.

"Damian- I'm really not in the mood for you tonight. If you need some one to beat up on you'll have to look elsewhere. I have wo-" But Tim didn't finish his line. Instead his face flushed hot as the younger moved across the room and boldly took hold of his jaw tilting his head back and forcing him to meet his eyes.

"I said shut up."

Tim pulled his chin free and glared up at the younger boy defiantly. "And I told you, I'm busy." Turning his computer chair so that his back was to Damian he went back to the notes and open books spread out over his desk. But instead of dousing the flame, being scorned only fueled it hotter in the robin. His skilled fingers darting out around Tim's throat to grab his chin again and pull his head back. Forcing Tim to let out a grunt and a slightly flail as his head was forced backwards to look at Damian. In just a few short years, though younger Damian had grown in size and stature to easily out power Tim and tonight he was going to show just how well he could make that feel.

An almost demonically dark smile kissed those pouted lips before Damian moved to crash them down over Tim's. Causing another flail and more noises to explode from his throat. Tim's sapphire blue eyes had never been so wide in his life as they were in that moment, as he felt his lower lip nipped and tugged by Damian before Tim could get a barring on what was going on and shoved him clean off. The older was on his feet and glaring hard up the few inches Damian had on him in height.

"What do you think you are doing? What gives you the right to come in here and think you can just treat me how ever you want? I'm not some toy your Grandfather bought you to break, as you will. You have no grounds to come into my house not matter what the hour and just put your hands on me however you please."

Damian licked his lower lip as Tim steamed. He tried to listen but his words fell flat as the younger took in the sight of those pale cheeks coursing to life with color as a blush eased it's way home. How the hell did he ever make it as Robin? He wasn't even slightly threatening, though standing here like this he was starting to understand even further why Jason enjoyed this so much.

"I wanted to see what all the fuss was over, and to be clear, I don't see anything special."

The older of the two sputtered, taken aback by Damian's words. His face more flushed as the seconds passed before his mouth parted and seemed to hang there. Damian didn't mind in the slightest. He drank in the sight of Tim's full lower lip still puffy from his attack. It made him smile to see his damage still hanging on the other.

"What- you mean to tell me you came in here- you broke into my home at three in the morning just to assault me sexually then complain that I wasn't up to standards set by some one else's tellings of me?"

"It was far from a sexual assault Drake don't be dramatic. But yes. To answer you, Todd went on about how skilled you are with your mouth and I knew he couldn't be talking about your wit. So I wanted to see what the fuss was about and frankly. I still don't understand."

If Tim could have strangled some one, just once in his life it would have been Damian in that moment but instead he fell right into the trap the young hero had set.

"It wasn't – I – It wasn't even a kiss. You just attacked me. You can't use that as your basis for comparison! If you want to know how some one kisses you have to kiss them first, not almost break their neck!"

Damian didn't need to be told twice. His hand flicked out and took hold of the side of Tim's still reddened face and pulled him closer as he himself leaned in until their mouths hit together. His smoky blue eyes closed while Tim was still wide-eyed and panicked. His hands smacked Damian's bare chest as he tried to shove him off but the solid build body didn't budge. Instead his fingers curled tighter around the side of Tim's face as his head tilted and his mouth sought the perfect angle. Tim let out a disapproving noise and struggled more but to no avail. Damian's lips parted to cover that puffy lip he'd abused, sucking it lightly trying to soothe the damage done but only really making it worse. The flesh filled out more at the suction, forcing Damian to trail his tongue over it, marveled at how sensitive Tim's skin really was.

The older of the two, how ever was not enjoying himself as much and to make that clear he shoved the heel of his hand hard into Damian's jaw and pushed his head back with the force of the hit. Stumbling back from the grip he glared down at the hissing boy who was checking his hand for blood. Tim was out of breath, and his face felt hot but he did his best to keep that hidden. He wanted to be mad as hell and there was no room for the faint arousal he was feeling if he wanted to be convincing of that anger.

"What is wrong with you?! You don't just force yourself on some one- what if I didn't like you in that way? You can't just use your brute force to take what you want Damian!"

A small laugh danced along the floor before the youngest Wayne stood back to his full height.

"But you do like me."

"That is completely besides the point I-"

Tim froze. The damage was done and Damian wasn't going to back off now. His thick arm reached around and pulled the chair out of the way before forcing Tim to step back and drop to sit on his desk. Sit right atop his notes, and books as if they were nothing. He wouldn't allow him time to move them, to tidy up or make room. Damian didn't care about the notes or books, his focus was simply on that mouth he'd been abusing. Or maybe finding some where else he could abuse instead. If Tim didn't want to kiss, Damian would just find some thing else to occupy his needs on. Like the crook of Tim's neck, just above his shirt line, there his mouth sunk in and went to work nipping and teething along what exposed flesh he could find. His hands pressing down on the desk, trapping Tim in place under him.

A faint gasp escaped Tim before he came to and set to trying to push Damian back off him. The length of his arm jamming against the hollow of his throat, pushing him back, when that resulted in nothing Tim's hands curled over Damian's shoulders so his thinly trimmed fingernails could nick the skin as he pushed back. But the only thing that caused was a husky moan to leave the other as his breath hitched. Tim should have guessed that dealing with Damian would be so much like Jason but it was something that never crossed his mind. He'd never once thought he would be pinned to his desk at the hands of Damian, who instead of killing him wanted to at best leave him with a solid limp for tomorrow's classes.

"Dami-an. Please-"

There had been more to those words but they never found a voice. Damian was going to get what he came for. With more force than needed he pulled Tim's shirt off him and let it crumble to the ground before his oral assault continued. His teeth marking along Tim's collarbone as his strong hands gripped his hips, pushing him down into the desk more, flattening the spine of the book he was on. The pressure caused the ex robin to squirm and shift now only half trying to get free though his fingers pressed harder into the sun-kissed skin of Damian's shoulders. The aggression levels seemed to climb as Tim's knees moved to try and push Damian off but he wouldn't back down.

His blood felt like it was on fire and the heat threatened to consume him as he forced Tim to lay back on the desk, knocking a lamp over and hitting his head against the window. The hollow of his palm pressed over the hallow of Tim's throat, keeping him down as his mouth explored lower over the exposed flesh of the elder's chest. Tim's arms fell away from the shoulders he'd held, the distance too far to reach but with the fight still so strong in him he set to gripping the dark locks before him. His fingers tangled as he pushed.

Damian's lips quirked at the feeling, taking the meaning wrong and moved his hands to snake down Tim's sweat pants his head sinking lower along the exposed torso.

"Dami- DAMIAN! NO! What are you doing?!"

"We both know you want it Drake- and stop yelling or some one might hear your high pitched wails and call the cops thinking a woman is in danger."

Tim shifted uneasy, his skin bright and warm to the touch. His head tilted to the side, unable to really look at the younger man glaring up at him. "Just relax. It's not like I'm going to bite it off." Those words didn't even come close to soothing the other, his skin burned hotter as he shut his eyes.

"Don't- say things like that. It's bad enough you are making me sit on my homework. Can't we at least move it some where more, I don't know, personal?"

"Who said I wanted personal?" That demonic grin eased back in place before his mouth found a tender spot of flesh just to the right of Tim's hip bone and he bit down leaving a nice perfect ring of marks on the skin. Holding tight even as Tim cried out and tried to push his head away. But Damian was enjoying this too much, his hand still holding Tim down by his neck.

Once Tim's pants and a few loose sheets of paper from under them hit the floor Damian was in complete control. His mouth working sharp nips along Tim's underwear line while his free hand forced his knees far enough apart that his frame could fall into place between them. He could feel the other struggling slightly to keep some kind of dignity but with no real kick to it Damian passes it off as teasing foreplay in reaction to the firm bites he's leaving. He knows that even Tim, when pushed could have enough strength to hold some one off. But tonight he is in the mood for a fight; it's part of what drove him here. His mouth moving lower over the cloth covered skin, taking his time to leave a damp trail in his wake. Damian can feel Tim stirring, twitching in response to the attention and it pulls his eyes up to lock on the other above him catching sight of his parted lips. Silent pants hang in the air around them, as Tim struggles to contain himself. Damian can see those frail looking fingers gripping the edge of the desk as he lowered his eyes back down to his task at hand. His lips parted around the still swelling member teasingly nipping the underside. He flexes his fingers in their hold around that thin neck wanting to pin Tim down; to keep that firm command but the need for touch was overwhelming and causing his grip to slip. The heel of his hand dipping over that pale, eased skin of the other's chest to the sharp peak of his hipbone where his fingers curled and kissed the skin with small half moon shaped indentations from Damian's well trimmed nails.

The sharp sting was enough of a bite to wake Tim up. The younger could feel the body under him shifting and stirring. The shutters of his skin were mixing with whines as his fingers moved from the desk to that thick, dark hair. Tim threaded through and with fistfulls he tugged the smaller head back away from his body.

"Damian. This. This is indecent."

"You didn't seem to care about that a few seconds ago Drake." His words dripped with taunt as his hand palmed the swell still tucked neatly in Tim's briefs. Those devilish eyes sparking with pleasure as Tim squirmed, his fingers never laxing from his grip even as the youngest Wayne pulled again the force to lean in closer to his pray. "So why stop now? It's only going to get better." His words seemed to ease over the other with an alarming reaction, Tim's fingers moved from their hold and flew to Damian's chest pounding hard against that broad, strong frame. The older's cheeks were flushed hot pink and his eyes wide as he tried to pull his knees in tighter but Damian could only laugh at his sudden urge for flight. He'd hoped for fight instinct instead but always one for a challenge he pressed against those shoving hands to lower himself back down inches from Tim's panicked expression. His lips were parted as he tried to keep Damian from advancing but with brute force on his side, even for how lean Damian was it was too much for Tim to hold back and soon enough the younger was on him. Damian pressed the swells of his lips down around Tim's parted mouth, and claimed it for his own, his tongue sweeping wide and slow along his lip line and side the other's tongue and was met in return with a forceless bite. He gasped and pulled back, glaring down at the man pinned under him. The pressure of his hands moved until Damian had Tim's throat with both hands and was pulling him forward.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as foreplay or insolence Drake. But either way it won't get you what you think you want. I've come here for a reason and I'm not leaving until you comply. Am I understood?"

"You- you can't just force some one Damian. It doesn't work like that. I have a lot of things I need to get done- you can't just come in here and expect me to drop everything and please you."

The younger's eyes narrowed at the statement. "And why not? Am I not worthy of the perfect Timothy Drake? Suddenly so much better than me are you? Or is it that I can't compare to Todd?" His voice grew darker until it was nothing but a low growl that sent chills over the other's spine.

"N-no. Damian, no. Nothing like that. I would tell Jason the same things. You can't just expect me to drop my work for something like this. I'm busy."

"You are always busy Drake. You would forget to eat if Alfred didn't pull you from this God forsaken desk for meals." That seemed to drive a point home. Tim shifted on the desk, his body relaxing under Damian.

"Is that- really how you see me?" Damian could only nod. What else had he seen of the man who'd come before him but pure dedication to the job? He had no passion for anything but tactics and jobs, burying himself in files and casework. At first Damian liked it. Found it noble of him to have so much pride in his work but as he'd gotten older he'd started to see how broken down it had left Tim, even if Tim couldn't see it himself. He was isolated, and uneasy around others. Contact startled him, leaving him feeling better off alone. Damian knew it stemmed from the loss of so many but he couldn't help but feel like Tim was just feeling sorry for himself and building unneeded walls. It was pointless to pull away from every one because you got hurt. It was his understanding that every one gets hurt when dealing with emotions.

But Tim didn't seem to have the same views, the realization of how Damian saw him was causing him to pull further away. Damian could see the walls building and he grew tired of waiting to see if he would come around. He had a point for coming here tonight and he would be damned if he was going to take that long walk back after getting nothing. So with a firm grip, still around that throat, Damian shoved Tim back into the window that over looked the desk causing those darker blue eyes to widen as he gasped.

"If you don't like it- why not prove me wrong then Drake? Show me your other side." His mouth was so close to his skin, the words seemed to dance over Tim's chest and Damian couldn't help but push harder. Moving on of his hands down over that milky skin he was speaking to. His fingers curled to rake down the flesh leaving thin red lines as a marker of where he had been.

Those steely eyes fell away as his head dipped low, back to its perch on Tim's hips. Seeming to nestle in and mark its place among the valleys of the other's hips at the center of his torso. Those warm lips seeking tender parts of skin to pull at, sucking slowly while his hand never stopped moving down. Dragging those briefs down over one knee before Tim Shifted uneasily. The tug on the other hip was causing him to slide into Damian, his head dropping from the window to the sill then down against the desk as his hips sunk home against Damian's, where he tried to get leverage to push off.

A low moan rolled out from those busy lips at the pressure and Damian closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Tim's grinding hips. He knew it wasn't meant to be a submission but it felt too good not to indulge, his own snapping sharply up into the other.

"Better- I almost believe you have social skills."

"I'm not – this isn't- Damian!" His cries where short lived as the younger finally got the elastic to break leaving the underwear to slide off easier to be tossed waste side. Tim's skin grew hot, his body locked up tight for a heart beat or two before the idea sunk in and he was pushing the heel of his foot against Damian's hip to try and get free. He was now naked, and alone with a man who was hell bent on sex and the idea was overwhelming. How had the night turned into this?

Time seemed to drag on painfully slow. The air thick with hunger and a primal need that Tim really should have been use to by now, but there was just no way to prepare for this. How would he have known the next meeting he had with the man who he'd grown to think hated him, would be trying him trying to mount him? But there they were and Damian wasn't letting up. His fingers were spread over each hip juncture as his mouth worked down over the swollen, clean cock before him. It had taken too long to get to this point and the younger male wasn't waiting any more for Tim to settle in. He was taking what he wanted now, the consequences after be damned. He had needs and he wasn't about to waste a trip out of his room to satisfy them by leaving now. He could feel that Tim was breaking. Could see the will to fight dying down and giving way to the hunger and it made his blood boil hot.

Tim squirmed, his hips wiggling weakly as Damian pushed his mouth up and down over and over again, trails falling down in thin streams from his lips as his saliva coated the flesh fully. He could hear that mild displeasure from the older male but it only made him laugh. It was getting to dirty for Tim and Damian couldn't help himself to pull off with a steady loud pop, leaving his lips glistening as he took to standing back up. "Don't sound so displeased Drake. I doubt you have any intentions of telling me where you keep your supplies so I'm going to have to work you on my own. No one said the prep work was going to be fun every time."

But the spark of laughter in his tone only pulled a dry moan from Tim.

"This is disgusting Damian. My work is going to be ruined under me." His words seemed to strike a nerve as he spoke them and that dark laugh the boy let off was enough to drive the point home. "You- I- Damn it Damian!" But he had no real fight. How could he? He was all but throbbing in front of the man he was trying to be mad at. But with those lips so full and his eyes darker with a lust not even Jason had matched how could he hold his ground?

Damian's fingers moved to dance over Tim's inner thigh and smeared the soaked trails down lower down through Tim's waiting crack to ebb against that flexing hole. It earned him a shiver with a husky dry moan. Tim was helpless now, Damian had him silently begging and there was no way to ever live this down as the younger man pushed. There was no prep work to be had, no warning no ease just a push that left Tim feeling shockingly full and hissing at the slick burn of flesh. "That wasn't so hard now was it?" And Tim couldn't breath for how much like his father Damian just sounded. The air seemed to suck out of the room and Tim felt sick but Damian was clueless to the stress and slowly worked his finger back out to trail in the mess of wetness he'd left before working back in.

The pumping had Tim's head tapping the window and his fingers digging into what ever he could find of Damian trying to pull him closer. But the boy wouldn't budge as he kept that heartless pace with his fingers. "Damian- please- oh God- please… Damian!" But the begging wasn't helping. If anything it made it worse. The younger man moved to press his hot mouth over Tim's tip, his fingers hooking and curling as he forced them in and out of Tim. Leaving the older a helpless mess of noises and stutters, which Damian was thoroughly pleased with. His own body throbbing for contact that he'd yet to give it Damian used his free hand to find those pointlessly thin fingers and pulled Tim up until he could get his arm to reach and pressed the palm of his hand to the swell he couldn't ignore any more.

But Tim seemed to freeze and Damian felt the rage wash over him too fast to stop, pulling completely free he has his boxers parted and was pressed against Tim's abused ass with a swift growl. "Don't play fucking coy Tim! I don't have the drive to dance this game again. Jason might put up with the shit act but I'm ready to move past. This is happening. Now." He earned himself a complacent nod as the older bit his lower lip and arched his hips closer trying to ease the other inside to soothe the hurt he seemed to have caused. "Better." With Tim now willing Damian moved fast, his hips snapping forward and rolling smoothly in. When had he gotten so slick? He didn't want to know how bad the precum stain on his boxers was going to be in the morning, right now it needed to be the last thing on his mind as he watched that pale face twist into one he knew well.

Pain and pleasure look oddly the same and Damian had found countless ways to see this face over the years. Tim never seemed to pick up on it though Dick had. Nothing got past that man, but at the time Damian had been too young to understand the teasing his older bother had done. But now as he watched those stone-like-eyes melt into boiling pools and that frail mouth gape and form a loose 'O' he couldn't help but smirk. His body fell into a hard rhythm that had Tim curling up against the window his hair tussled and his chest caved as he gasped breathlessly. Damian shivered watching the way his prey was curling, doubling over himself to try and bring his body closer as they crashed into each other. His strong hands holding tight to those near breakable hips as the sound of smacking skin and wrinkling paper filled the air. Books crashed to the floor and the chair toppled as the youngest Wayne pushed it with his foot out of his way to get a better angle on Tim.

He felt starved. Every part of his body was aching for this and he had to find a way to give it that satisfaction. Damian was growling and grunting morbidly as his hands fisted against Tim's skin. Trying to find air to breath while still drinking in the hot noises of Tim's desperate begging. His eyes almost rolled back in his skull as he whimpered and begged half in pain for Damian to cum. Tim's voice was deeper, but still so weak. He wasn't quite whining and Damian couldn't stop himself from wondering just how loud Tim could get. So he acted and with his strong hands he pulled the slightly shorter male down off the desk, honestly not caring about the mess he left as he moved his prey. The contact broke and Tim found his hips wiggling shamelessly, needing Damian back again but he wouldn't. Instead he shoved him over the side of the bed and smirked. Tim's head was pressed into the neatly made bed by Damian's strong right hand while his left steadied his hips before aiming up and with a drive right home he crashed into place and took his pace up again. There was never a slow way to go and Tim let out a broken shrill noise as his body was forced harder into the bed with each pounding second. The sharp sting through the back of his skull matched by the blooming red marks on his hip from the younger males death grip. The ex Robin felt more than used but far from broken as he cried out over and over. He felt no shame as he trembled under each powerful drive home trying to find enough air to beg Damian on. There was so much raw power locked away in the boy that Tim felt more like he was being abused by an animal than taken by the boy who took his place.

Damian watched Tim's fingers claw at the bedding, almost crawling him forward so his hands snapped to those tight hips and jammed him back and let out a horridly dark laugh of a moan as Tim's body bent back in half, his head falling to his spine as he let out a cry loud enough that the main house should have heard it. But neither of them could care. Tim was so close, his body humming with life as Damian drilled home time and time again and it wasn't long before he was locking tight around the assault and for the first time in too long to tell Tim left a long, white stain across his covers as tears fell over his cheeks from the crash of pain that seemed to wash down on him with the force of Damian's grip. He was still driving over and over, his breathing nothing but grunts as he tried to use up the last of Tim's pure strength to finish.

Tim let out coos and calls wanting to feel it, needing to be filled with the fire of this passion but Damian let out a dark growl to send the message he didn't need whimpers.

"Fuck! Damian- get off in me! I need it- I can't stand it. Cum in me!" The boy could see the blood spread over Tim's neck and back from the blush but it was enough. Hearing those obscene words spill from Tim was enough to have the younger man crashing down seconds later, toppling them both onto the bed in a sticky mess.

Time seemed to rush to catch back up to itself leaving the two a tired heap for a few seconds before Tim tried to break free. Earning a low warning grunt from Damian. "I need to- clean up…"

"Just lay on your stomach." And Tim had to blink away the idea that Damian and Jason really shouldn't be that much alike.

"No- Dami. I really need-" but the look on the other's face told him that wasn't an idea. But, in fact, and order. So he complied and laid on his stomach, his feet just off the bed. Damian let that go for a moment before he got up and pulled the computer chair up right and over to the side of the bed and dropped down.

"Move back." Tim looked over his shoulder to protest, his lips half open when the boy decided he wasn't going to wait and he pulled Tim back by his knees until he was pleased with the angle. Tim hid his face in his arms and let out a deep sigh.

"Damian this- can I please clean up?" But the younger male gave his trade mark answer.

"Tt- shut up Drake." And Tim shut his eyes tight to try and block out the shame of having Damian's fingers pulling him open.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help." And with that he pressed a distinct kiss to Tim's abused and well marked ass. The older tried to shift away as the kisses grew deeper but the younger hero was having none of it and held Tim in place as he pressed his mouth over the spot he wanted and let his tongue drift out.

A sharp gasp filled the room as Tim shifted up on his elbows and tried not to shame himself more and press into the feeling but that shame broke a few seconds later as Damian set a nice cleaning system into play. Licking and sucking along the area he has soiled Damian moved surprisingly soft as if to ease the pain he'd caused. The sounds filling the air getting sticky and wet as the cleaning became kissing and before long Tim was pressing back and moaning as Damian ate himself into bliss with Tim shivering a second orgasm onto the bed below.

Pleased with the job he pulled back and wiped his chin giving that devilishly wicked grin. "I told you I wasn't going to leave here until I got what I wanted." And Tim could do nothing but blush brighter. Damian always got his way. He truly was the brat of Wayne Manor.


End file.
